Timeless
by sunwraith
Summary: Naruto was not happy. He was taken away from his home. He had know idea what he was doing. And now some guy comes to him asking if he wants to work at a school. Him, Naruto Uzumaki, at a school? Did they really think it was a good idea? Meh. It was better than nothing to him after all. Watch out! Naruto has come to Mahora.


Well, I'm a bit rusty and I'm a bit slow now that I see this. I don't mind if you guys aren't kind in your reviews. It might motivate me after all. But yeah. Here you go.

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and _Negima_ belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

A young man was jumping through a heavily wooded forest. Large pines filled the night sky as the blonde man went from branch to branch. Blonde locks flowed freely in the wind and became windswept. Dark blue eyes scanned the area looking for danger. The metal on his headband gleamed in moonlight, showing off the spiral leaf in the middle of the plate. His black and orange jumpsuit fluttered with every jump.

"I don't understand this mission," the man said to no one. "A mission asking for a rendezvous, in the middle of nowhere. Asking for me alone specifically?" The young man made a dismissive noise. "It sounds like a trap to me."

 _'_ ** _It does to me too, Naruto_ ,'** a voice boomed in his head.

"So we both agree that this is a terrible idea, Kurama," Naruto replied.

" ** _And yet you are running straight into danger. Alone_ ,"** Kurama replied from within the confines of the blonde's mindscape. " **D _o you even know where we're going?_ "**

"They asked to meet at the Valley of the End. Why do you think why we're going to meet up there?" Within his mind he saw the image of a giant nine tailed fox shrugging its shoulders.

 _" **Do you really think I'll know?"**_ Naruto sighed.

"I was being rhetorical."

" _ **Wow you actually knew how to use the word rhetorical. Spending time with that Gaara kid is really good for you. Now only if you can get a girl."**_

"Sh-shut up Kurama!" Sure Naruto had a lot fangirls now that he was known as the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi war and all that, but he hadn't had time to actually get a girlfriend. The blonde wanted to talk to Hinata and deal with the whole mess with her, but with all the diplomatic missions he's been sent on over the past few weeks, it's been hard. "I'm trying to make time here!"

 _' **You have Kage Bunshins. Use them.'**_

"I'm not going to use them for Hinata-chan! That's not right."

 _ **'I meant for the missions.'**_

"But..." The duo stop talking and the blonde stopped in his tracks. There was a faint chakra source nearby but he couldn't pinpoint it. Even with Kurama's help. "Is there a civilian out there?"

 _' **They could be suppressing their chakra.'**_ That was also a very valid option. Naruto took cover behind a tree, and the sixteen year old found himself looking around for this being. _' **I don't feel any negative emotions from the person.'**_

'Good,' Naruto finally responded mentally, instead of talking out loud. 'That means there's a chance they're not hostile.' Just as he thought this, the source of chakra disappeared from his senses. 'Wait what?'

In that one moment of confusion, a brown cloaked being appeared in front of him...in a _yellow flash._ Their left palm shot out, catching Naruto in the chest and their right catching, slamming into his body as well.

' _Jyuuken!?'_ Naruto thought as the person started to move. The cloaked person's hands blurred as Naruto failed to react. A hail of palm strikes slammed into his body. A total of sixty four did. Naruto managed to move back. ' _Kurama! Open my tenketsu!'_

 _ **'On it!'**_

"That's not going to work," the person told him. It sounded like a young man.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Naruto taunted. The enemy mumbled something words and then several seals covered Naruto's body. The hero fell to the flat on ground and unable to move. "Well shit."

"I'm really sorry about this," the cloaked figure said. Reaching somewhere within their cloak. The person pulled out an odd looking golden watch. Pressing a button on the watch, he placed it on his chest. "But another world needs you."

"Wait! How do you know the _Hiraishin?_ How did you do _Jyuuken!?_ Who are you!" The mysterious figure didn't respond, merely warping away. "Hey! Get back here!"

 _ **'Naruto! I'm almost done with the tenketsu, but these seals, I can't do anything about them.'**_

 _'Shit!'_ The ticking on the watch grew louder with each passing second before the two hands met at midnight.

The once dark sky soon brightened as lights traveled upward. A large circle encompassed the area, bright enough for several Hidden Villages to see. If one were to look, they would note that the writing within the circle was not written in any characters they knew of. If anything people would call it a brand new jutsus.

As for Naruto, he was panicking. "What's happening? What are we going to do?" He shouted aloud, as the weird giant seal in the sky literally started to drag him upward from some unknown force.

 _ **'I don't know! This is like the**_ **Chibaku no Tensei!** _**These seals are letting me flood your coils with my chakra and is suppressing yours!'**_

"This was not how I wanted to go!" Naruto shouted. He still had so much to do, so much to see, and so much more ramen to eat. He still hasn't become Homage yet! He couldn't die here, after a pansy ass ambush like that!

And despite all his struggling, all his shouts, and all his tears, Naruto Uzumaki had vanished from the Elemental Nations along with the giant seal that night.

* * *

The figure who attacked Naruto had watched the whole scene with a look of sadness. He really didn't want to rip him away from this life, but it was necessary. If he wanted the future to change, he needed Naruto to go to where he sent him.

"Now, I just have to wait seven years over there, before this watch can turn on," the young man said looking at another pocket watch. "Next time...I'll bring Hinata-baa-chan too."

* * *

 _"What do you think happened to the both of him, Sasuke-kun?" a girl with pink hair sniffles. Her green eyes were full of tears as she hugged a man with black hair._

 _"I don't know Sakura," Sasuke whispered back as they stood in front of a small stone monument with dozens of names on it. "It's been two years since he's disappeared and we've heard nothing from him after the attack."_

 _"Hinata is crying everyday," Sakura informed him. "She going into depression and it's not good for her."_

 _"I know. But there are a lot of people willing to help her. The Hokage isn't giving up either."_

 _"Kakashi-sensei has been using resources to just find him."_

 _"He is the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi war after all."_

 _"He's our friend too Sasuke-kun," Sakura reminded him._

 _"Yeah," Sasuke sighed. "Where the hell are you Naruto?"_

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know anything about trans-dimensional transport!" the Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist onto the desk. His little action had sent a good chunk of the papers and pens on the desk flying.

The woman, a dark skinned woman with blonde hair and horns, flinched. "I'm s-sorry sir!" the office lady stuttered. This man had come in asking questions about transportation. It had been nice and simple, with all the questions he asked being readily available. She shivered even more as his eyes shifted from blue to blood red in a split second.

"You guys have flying machines, weird teleporting platforms, and even dragons," the young man said as he pointed out of a window just as a small scaly lizard flew across the portal, "but you mean to tell me you don't have a means to teleport through various dimensions?!" People near the information desk, where looking at the scene and mumbling. The guards, big looking men in armor, were prepared to attack if need be.

"N-No! S-Sorry S-Sir!" The poor girl screamed. Naruto stared at her for a few more moments before inhaling deeply and sighing. Slumping down on the chair behind him, Naruto rubbed his temples.

"No, I should be the one apologising," Naruto sighed. "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you. I just expected more." The young blond man looked at the woman again and gave her a sincere smile while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

The woman accepted the apology and Naruto went on his way. Walking out of the info desk, Naruto made his way into the the street.

It had been nearly four years since arrival to this outrageous place. Mundus Magicus as it was called by the people of this dimension. Naruto had quickly learned he was nowhere near home If the flying contraptions weren't a hint, the odd aliens tipped him off.

Kurama had suggested he learn about this world and fast. So using an absurd amount of clones, and the use of henge, the shinobi had started to gather data he needed to survive. From the history of the world, what was happening, and most of all where the hell the ramen shops were. That last one had Kurama giving him a slight migraine. One thing that surprised him was the lack of chakra.

Here, chakra didn't exist but something called mana and ki did. Both seemed to empower humans, and other races as Naruto had come to know, but both were different than what he uses.

Mana was something similar to nature chakra as Naruto, or rather his clones, have read. It is based on the energy given to one by the atmosphere of the world and how much a person can take in. While it was an infinite resource, one can only take in so much. Once one runs out of willpower to mold Mana, they'd be left as a sitting duck.

Ki, was the strength of one's body. Channeling their inner energy, they were able to strengthen themselves and pull things off similar to jutsus. Usually in the form of martial arts. And just like chakra, it was akin to one's life force. However, as Naruto's numerous clones have read, Ki was limited. One cannot use it for large scale moves, making Ki a far limited resource.

'If anything, Naruto thought, 'it's like the two components of chakra had been split up and can't be seem to be put together.'

Another thing that came to his notice was that there was a whole other world near this one. It was called Earth, or the Old World.

Just as Naruto had let his thoughts wonder, he didn't notice that he was walking straight into something else.

 _"_ _ **Naruto watch out,"**_ Kurama shouted at him.

Blinking his eyes, Naruto only had a split second to dodge out of the way. Spinning around, Naruto opened his mouth. "Sorry, I wasn't looking..." The words, as well as his smile, dropped off his face as he noticed that several guards had surrounded him. Guns, long distance weapons as he learned, as well as several staves were all aimed at him. In fact the street was empty save for all the guards around him. "Uh..."

 _ **'What did you do?'**_ Kurama asked from inside of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, put your hands above your head!" One of the police shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted, answering Kurama and informing the guard. He did, however, go with them willingly.

As he sat in the cell, he ignored all the prisoners who were giving him a glare and was speaking to the nine tailed fox in his gut. _'All I'm saying is that I didn't do anything,_ ' Naruto mentally told his partner.

 _'_ _ **And I'm calling bullshit on that,'**_ Kurama shot back. _'_ _ **Maybe someone finally caught you stealing.'**_

 _'Oh please, I haven't done that in two years. I'm making money now. I mean who would have thought that smut I had on me from Ero-Sennin would take in the Drachama.'_ The blonde shook his head. 'I swear perverts are everywhere.'

 _ **'Takes one to know one.'**_

 _'I am not a pervert.'_

 _ **'Oh yeah? What do you call reading through the entire Icha Icha set over two weeks called. May I remind you that there were twelve books in it.'**_

 _'I am not a pervert.'_ Naruto responded. _'I am a super pervert!'_ Inside of His mindscape, Naruto could hear his partner facepalm, causing the boy to cackle out loud.

"Brat, someone is here to speak to you," a guard said as they opened the cell door. Naruto heard the man mutter something about crazy kids talking to themselves as he lead him to the visitation room. Upon entering, the 21 year old the was lead to a table where a man was waiting. The man had a small amount of scruff on his chin and a cigarette in his lips. He had white grey hair and tanned skin. He was in a white business suit. He had glasses on and was looking at looking at a report on the desk.

"Ah you must be Naruto Uzumaki," than man greeted the shinobi as he sat down across from him. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'd...uh...say the same but I have no idea who you are." The man chuckled and offered his hand to Naruto.

"My name is Takahata Takamichi. I'm a teacher at a school." The two men shook hands but Naruto was curious.

"Oh? What does a teacher want with me?" Naruto asked as he looked at Takamichi. The older man took out a manila folder and began to sift through the files.

"You are one very interesting person Naruto-san," the teacher spoke as he looked at the papers. "There is no notice of you until four years ago, you've saved various people around the Mundus Magica showing unique techniques, author to an adult novel that is well known, talks to oneself most of the time…" The younger man blushed at the last one. "Safe to say you're an enigma. And I do apologize for having you arrested. It was the only way I can think of getting you here."

"Wait. You had the cops arrest me? Just to meet me?"

"Yes, and again I apologize. But my boss wanted me to meet you. He wants to offer you a job."

' _Do you trust this guy?'_ Naruto thought for a moment to his partner.

' _ **I can't feel anything bad from him. '**_ Kurama responded. ' _ **So you can trust him for now, but do be careful.'**_

' _Got it._ ' Naruto smiled at him. "A job? What kind of job?"

"We're thinking about giving you a job in our home in Mahora back on Earth. It's a school," Takamichi answered him

"Wait…" Naruto put up his hand. "You want me," he pointed at himself, "to go to a school and work there? You're asking a complete stranger, to work at a place full of children."

"Yes," Takamichi replied.

"What the fuck kind of thinking is that!?"

"After hearing all these reports about you from all over the Mundus Magica, with all your achievements and the fact that you're helping other people, we know that you won't do anything bad." Naruto thought about about it.

"Kami I hope I don't regret this decision, but sure. I've been a nomad for the past few years. This might give a me a chance to have a home for a bit."

"Thank you for considering this, Uzumaki-san."

* * *

Within a packed train, several people were complaining. The elderly had their hearing aids turned off, the teens had turned up their music, and the little kids were covering their ears. Why we're all these people doing this to themselves? Snoring. Loud, obnoxious snoring had filled the air on their ride and it was bothering the masses to no end. It had disturbed their early morning commute and they were rather miffed by it.

And what was the source of this disturbance?

Everyone was glaring at a young man, who had his head tilted back, sleeping nosily within the compartment. His blonde locks were being held back by a black headband, but still managed to look unruly. Subconsciously, he brought up a tanned hand and scratched one of his oddly whispered cheeks before muttering something incomprehensible and shifting in place. His black suit was all crinkled up from how he was on the bench, and his small briefcase has tucked right behind his legs.

"I swear that guy is annoying," a girl said a ways off. A pair of bells jingled on her head of orange hair as she looked away from him, the set of twin tails swishing as they did. Standing next to her was a girl giggling at her words. Both if these two were dressed in what was the staple of the Mahora Academy uniform: a white blouse, a burgundy vest, a maroon blazer and a red skirt and tie.

"Now, Asuna, you can be worse sometimes," the girl giggle looking at the taller girl. She brushed her long brown hair out of the way and looked at the snoring young man. "Although, I've never seen him before."

"Maybe he's a new teacher. Did your grandpa say anything about it Konoka?" Asuna asked. Putting her left pointer finger to her lips, Konoka thought about it and shrugged.

"He didn't say anything about it to me." Just then a large gust of wind from the other end of the compartment sent every girls' skirts up, causing everyone to scream.

"Wh-what?" Asuna shouted as she tried to keep her skirt down.

"Kyaa!" Konoka scream/laughed as she tried to keep her skirt down as well. In all the commotion no one noticed the snoring stop, nor did they notice a pair of electric blue eyes shoot open. Slowly sitting up, the once asleep man looked around frowned.

"Why the heck is everyone so noisy?" he asked just as everything died down. "I'm trying to sleep here." He took his left hand and used his pinky to try and clean out his ear. "Don't you know how rude that is?" This caused everyone to glare at the young man, even Asuna was glaring.

"Rude?" she muttered. "His snoring was as loud as a car engine!" As people started to shout at him and complain, the blonde was ignoring the whole scene and looking around as if looking for something.

 _ **Next Stop Mahora Middle School! Next Stop Mahora Middle School!**_

That caught everyone's attention as the train slowly came to a stop. Just as the doors opened everyone rushed out of the cabin and into the massive sea of people running from the train and the station. A chuckle escaped the young man's lips as he stood up and stretched his back. As he watched everyone scurry around, the blonde grabbed his suitcase and stepped off the train, being its last occupant.

Slinging his briefcase over his shoulder, the young man gave a foxy grin to sight of the massive tree and all the people running about. "Man, no matter how many times I've heard about this place over the years, I still can't believe that the tree is that big. Well, might as well meet up with the headmaster."

So at a leisurely pace, the young man set off to find his way around the campus. Naruto Uzumaki has arrived in Mahora.


End file.
